indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
PJ Harvey
PJ Harvey, eigenlijk Polly Jean Harvey (Yeovil (Somerset), 9 oktober 1969) is een Britse gitariste/singer-songwriter. Biografie PJ Harvey werd geboren in Yeovil, in het zuiden van Engeland en bracht haar jeugd door het kleine dorpje Corscombe. Reeds op jonge leeftijd brachten haar ouders PJ in contact met blues, jazz en art-rockmuziek. Haar moeder organiseerde jazzconcerten in Corscombe en in ruil voor een slaapplaats gaven de diverse muzikanten PJ muziekles. Later vertelde ze dat dit haar enorm heeft beïnvloed in haar verdere carrière. PJ Harvey studeerde acht jaar lang saxofoon. In haar eerste bands (Bologna, the Polekats, the Stoned Weaklings and Automatic Dlamini) bespeelde ze dit instrument nog vaak. PJ Harvey's carrière begon eigenlijk pas écht bij de groep Automatic Dlamini, waarna ze samen met ex-Automatic Dlaminilid Rob Ellis (drums) en Ian Olliver (bas) de band PJ Harvey opricht. Het trio had het in het begin echter moeilijk. Hun eerste optreden in Sherborne's Antelope Hotel was zo verschrikkelijk rampzalig dat de eigenaar hen vroeg te stoppen met spelen, omdat ze al zijn gasten wegjoegen. Rond die tijd studeerde ze beeldhouwkunst aan het Central Saint Martins College of Art & Design in Londen. Maar toen haar carrière in de muziek in de lift kwam heeft ze deze studie voortijdig afgebroken. Carrière Beginjaren PJ Harvey bracht haar eerste single Dress in oktober 1991 uit bij het label Too Pure. De single werd in Melody Maker verkozen tot beste single van de week door de criticus John Peel. Hij prees PJ Harvey's schrijverstalent. In het voorjaar van 1992 bracht PJ Harvey de al even succesvolle single Sheela-na-gig uit, gevolgd door het album Dry. Het album wordt beschreven als hardrock met invloeden van de punkmuziek, de blues en grungemuziek. Het album zorgde ervoor dat het tijdschrift Rolling Stone de 22-jarige Harvey uitriep als Beste Songwriter van het jaar en Beste Nieuwkomer. Met het album Dry krijgt ze ook wat bekendheid in de indie-scene. In 1992 kreeg PJ de media over zich heen, toen ze topless verscheen op de cover van het Britse tijdschrift New Musical Express. Tot dan werd ze door iedereen gezien als een feministe tot op het bot. PJ Harvey ontkende dit echter: ze vertelde dat ze zichzelf geen feministe zou noemen omdat ze de betekenis en de geschiedenis van de term feminisme niet echt kent. Ze had er eigenlijk nooit aan gedacht om feministe te worden en voegde eraan toe dat ze nooit in "termen" denkt tijdens het schrijven. Ze zei ze nog nooit is geconfronteerd is geweest met discriminatie ten gevolge van haar vrouw-zijn en dat ze liever Riot Grrrl wordt genoemd in plaats van feministe. Later tekende Harvey een contract bij Island Records. In 1993 was er de release van het succesvolle album Rid Of Me,opgenomen door Steve Albini, en stond PJ in het voorprogramma van U2. Als Solo-artieste Met To Bring You My Love bracht PJ in 1995 een uitstekend album, met kale, industriële instrumentatie (met o.a. stijkers, orgels en synthesizers) en melancholische en sensuele teksten. Ze deed samenwerkingsprojecten met Tricky (Broken Homes) en Nick Cave (Henry Lee). To Bring You My Love was wereldwijd een succes en verkocht meer dan 1 miljoen exemplaren. Down By The Water was de best verkochte en bekendste single van het album. PJ Harvey kreeg lovende kritiek en werd uiteindelijk verkozen tot Artist of the Year door Rolling Stone en Spin magazine.To Bring You My Love werd verkozen tot Album of the Year door The Village Voice, Rolling Stone, USA Today, People, The New York Times en The Los Angeles Times. Samen met John Parish neemt ze in 1996 Dance Hall At Louse Point op. Dan duurt het vervolgens weer tot 1998 voor PJ met een echte opvolger van To Bring You My Love komt: Is This Desire?. Het wordt net als To Bring You My Love beschouwd als een experimenteel album. Volgens PJ zelf is dit haar lievelingsalbum. Het album toont een donkerdere kant PJ en staat bekend om zijn vele piano -en keyboardarrangementen. Is This Desire werd gevolgd door het sterke Stories From The City, Stories From The Sea, waarvoor ze in 2001 de Mercury Prize kreeg. Op deze schijf staat een duet met Radiohead-zanger Thom Yorke, die voor nog twee andere liedjes de achtergrondstem verzorgde. Het album kende hetzelfde succes als To Bring You My Love en er werden eveneens een miljoen exemplaren van verkocht. Kenmerkend voor het album is de terugkeer van haar "punksound" van haar eerste albums en gemoedsverandering Harvey. Ze zong over teruggevonden levensgeluk. Verder stond ze in 2001 aan de top van de lijst van 100 Greatest Women in Rock Music van Q magazine. In 2004 komt het album Uh Huh Her uit. Voor de eerste keer in haar carrière produceerde Harvey het album op haar eentje en speelde ze alle instrumenten (behalve de drums) zelf. Het album was intiemer dan z'n voorganger, maar kreeg veel positieve reacties van de critici en fans. PJ Harvey vertelde Rolling Stone dat ze het belangrijk vindt niet in herhaling te vallen bij het maken van een nieuw album en dat haar grootste doel is om nieuwe dingen uit te proberen en zichzelf uit te dagen - want ze wil altijd bijleren. OOR PJ vertelt dat de titelsong op het album ontbreekt omdat het te krachtig is. In mei 2006, tijdens een concert in het Verenigd Koninkrijk, onthulde PJ dat haar volgend album vooral zal bestaan uit piano-arrangementen. Later in 2006 bracht ze haar eerste concert Dvd uit, Please Leave Quietly met liedjes uit haar hele carrière en Behind The Scene materiaal. In oktober 2006 bracht ze het album The Peel Sessions 1991-2004 uit. In oktober 2007 komt "White Chalk" uit: een album met korte songs die PJ met een hoge en ijle stem zingt, begeleid door inderdaad pianomuziek. In Engeland is "Unther Ether" als single uitgebracht (een song over inderdaad abortus) maar de BBC radio wist eigenlijk niet wat ze ervan moesten denken. De thematiek is donker en gaat over verlies; PJ kiest niet zoals "Stories From The City, Stories From The Sea" voor een meer commerciële aanpak maar gaat gewoon weer haar eigen gang. In feite zette ze de teneur als met "Uh HuH Her" in. In een interview van de BBC licht PJ toe dat ze even helemaal genoeg had van rock en de conventies die daarbij horen. "White Chalk" is een plaat waarmee ze een volledig nieuwe weg kiest en dat maakt nieuwsgierig naar de toekomst. Awards Enkele onderscheidingen die PJ tot op de dag van vandaag heeft gekregen zijn : de 2001 Mercury Music Prize, zes Brit award nominaties, vijf Grammy nominaties en nog twee Mercury Music Prize nominaties. Onlangs werd er in het Hot Press magazine geschreven dat PJ Harvey de meest erotische, sterkste en meest positieve liefdesliedjes ooit schreef. Andere Projecten Naast haar meer bekende muziekcarrière, houdt Harvey er ook een filmcarrière op na. In 1998 vertolkte ze de rol van Magdalena (gebaseerd op Mary Magdalene) in The Book of Life, een film van Hal Hartley. Ook had ze een cameo als een Bunny Girl in A Bunny Girl's Tale van Sarah Miles. PJ Harvey houdt zich ook bezig met het maken van beeldhouwwerken, die o.a. in de Lamont Gallery werden tentoongesteld. Ook staat ze bekend als dichteres. Externe link * www.pjharvey.net Officiële website * www.pollyharvey.co.uk * Sirens Rising Categorie:Brits zanger